onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cabaji
Cabaji to szef sztabu Buggy'ego i członek sojuszu Buggy'ego i Alvidy. Wygląd Cabaji jest wysokim szczupłym mężczyzną ze specyficznym ułożeniem włosów, które zakrywają połowę jego twarzy. W komiksie jego włosy są czarne. W animacji są one jasnozielone w miejscach, gdzie są wygolone i ciemnozielone w miejscach, gdzie są długie. Zwykle nosi szalik w biało-niebieską kratę, który zakrywa dolną część jego twarzy. Do tego ma na sobie brązowy płaszcz bez rękawów (fioletowy w animacji), który sięga jego kolan, białe spodnie przytrzymywane przez białą (jasnoniebieską w animacji) szarfę i białe buty. Jego włosy są obcięte w dziwny sposób, gdyż na jednej połowie są długie, a na drugiej wygolone w paski. Galeria Cabaji_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Cabajiego w mandze. Cabaji_Digital_Colored_Manga.png|Cabaji w kolorowej mandze. Cabaji_After_Timeskip_Outfit.png|Strój Cabajiego po przeskoku. Cabaji_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Cabajiego z anime. Cabaji_Boss_Luffy_Historical_Special.png|Cabaji w odcinkach specjalnych inspirowanych Japonią. Cabaji_in_Bounty_Rush.png|Cabaji w One Piece Bounty Rush. Osobowosć Cabaji jest zawsze poważny, tajemniczy i elegancki. Znajomość sztuki akrobacji sprawia, że jest doskonałym wojownikiem. Wydaje się, że podobnie jak Moji, dba o swojego kapitana. Zwykle stoi u boku Buggy'ego w przeciwieństwie do Mojiego, który wykonuje w tym czasie inne polecenia. Zdaje się, że Cabaji nie dba o lwa Mojiego, Ritchiego, gdyż użył go jako tarczy przeciw Specjalnej Kuli Armatniej Buggy'ego, by się nie ubrudzić. Fabuła Konflikt w mieście Orange thumb|200px|left|Cabaji kopie Zoro w ranę. Cabaji pojawił się po raz pierwszy, stojąc obok Buggy'ego. Gdy Boodle rzucił Buggy'emu wyzwanie, Cabaji powiedział, że może go dla niego pociąć. Buggy odmówił, mówiąc, że to jemu zostało rzucone wyzwanie i to on go zabije. Luffy'emu udało się jednak odbić Specjalną Kulę Armatnią Buggy'ego, która uderzyła w grupę przeciwników. Cabaji nie doznał obrażeń, gdyż skrył się za Ritchiem. Zaatakował Słomkowego, lecz został powstrzymany przez Zoro, który zażądał pojedynku. thumb|200px|Zoro pokonuje Cabajiego. W walce Cabaji nie stronił od brudnych sztuczek i kopał Zoro w ranę, którą wcześniej zrobił mu Buggy. Użył też ognistego oddechu, który skierował na twarz szermierza. Gdy Cabaji został zepchnięty ze swojego monocykla, zdenerwował się, rzucił wybuchającymi bączkami i wykonał kilka śmiertelnych technik akrobatycznych. Buggy próbował mu pomóc, wysyłając do niego swoją rękę, lecz Luffy na to nie pozwolił. Zoro podniósł wtedy swój miecz do góry i sam się zranił, by udowodnić, że może walczyć nawet z ciężkimi obrażeniami. Cabaji uznał honor Zoro i uznał to za doskonałą okazję do ataku. Zoro stwierdził, że jeśli nie pokona Cabajiego, to nie będzie mógł nawet marzyć o tytule najsilniejszego szermierza. Zaatakował przeciwnika Cięciem Demonigiri, które przecięło mu klatkę piersiową. Po pokonaniu Cabjiego, Zoro upadł na ziemię, mówiąc, że potrzebuje odpoczynku. Upadający Cabaji z żalem wymamrotał, że załoga Buggy'ego została pokonana przez bandę podrzędnych złodziei. Zoro odpowiedział jedynie, że nie złodziei, a piratów. Przygody Buggy'ego i spółki thumb|200px|left|Cabaji i Moji zostają pokonani przez Ritchiego. Po porażce Buggy'ego, Cabaji i Moji walczyli o to, kto przejmie dowództwo nad załogą. Walczyli ze sobą przez kilka godzin, lecz pojedynek był wyrównany. Walka skończyła się, gdy lunatykujący Ritchie powalił ich obu. Lew nie dowodził załogą zbyt długo, gdyż razem z resztą piratów został porwany przez kanibalistyczne plemię niedźwiedziołapych. Z pomocą przyszli Buggy, Alvida, Moji i Cabaji. Podczas pobytu w Logue Town Podczas ataku na Logue Town, Cabaji towarzyszył Buggy'emu i Alvidzie w walce ze Słomkowych i z Marynarką. Zaatakował Luffy'ego na platformie egzekucyjnej, na której zabito Gol D. Rogera i kazał mu powiedzieć, gdzie jest Zoro. Gdy miał okazję na pojedynek z szermierzem, nie skorzystał z niej. Razem z Alvidą patrzył, jak Buggy przygotowuje się do ścięcia głowy Luffy'emu. Jednak, jak przewidziała Nami, nadszedł sztorm. Piorun sięgnął miecza Buggy'ego, smażąc go przy tym. Podczas buntu w Impel Down Cabaji i reszta załogi Buggy'ego prosili Alvidę, by ta pomogła im ocalić kapitana z Impel Down. Pani kapitan odpowiedziała, by ci ratowali go sami, a zginą próbując. Po wojnie Po powrocie Buggy'ego do załogi, Cabaji skłamał, mówiąc, że on i Moji nigdy nie przestali w niego wierzyć. Później przedstawiał się więźniom uwolnionym z Impel Down. Po przeskoku Po tym, jak Buggy został Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz, Cabaji przestał być poszukiwanym przestępcą. Po porażce Doflamingo thumb|200px|Buggy świętuje po porażce [[Donquixote Doflamingo.]] Po przeskoku Cabaji wraz z organizacją Buggy'ego osiadł na wyspie Czysty Blef. Świętował tam porażkę Donquixote Doflamingo razem z Ritchiem, Mojim, Alvidą i Galdino. Moji zepsuł jednak dobry humor, mówiąc, że nowa armia piratów-olbrzymów opuściła organizację, by sprzymierzyć się ze Słomkowymi. Umiejętności i moce Cabaji posiada sporą siłę fizyczną. Był w stanie podnieść Ritchiego jedną ręką i jednym kopnięciem sprawić, by Moji odleciał na dużą odległość. W walce używa głównie kombinacji szermierki i sztuczek akrobatycznych (na monocyklu). Jest w stanie połknąć swój miecz. Swoje techniki nazywa sztukami akrobacji (曲技 Kyokugi). Większość jego ataków nawiązuje do zabaw cyrkowych. Nie waha się używać brudnych sztuczek i w walce z Zoro kopał go w ranę, by dodatkowo go osłabić. Sztuczki akrobatyczne * Sztuka Akrobacji: Ogniem i Dechem (曲技! 火事おやじ Kyokugi! Kaji Oyaji): Cabaji zieje ogniem. Po raz pierwszy technika została użyta w walce przeciw Roronoa Zoro. Atak ten nazywany jest The Breath of Fire w tłumaczeniu Viz Manga, Blazing Death w dubbingu 4kids i Arsonist Technique w dubbingu FUNimation. * Sztuka Akrobacji: Czar Par (曲技! 湯けむり殺人事件 Kyokugi! Yukemuri Satsujin Jiken): Tworzy chmurę kurzu przez wymachiwanie wokół swoim mieczem. Cabaji zadaje wtedy swojemu przeciwnikowi "atak z ukrycia". Atak ten nazywany jest Murder at the Steambath w tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingu FUNimation, a w dubbingu 4kids Extreme Wrath at the Steambath. ** Sztuka Akrobacji: Hej, w Góry (曲技! 山登ろー Kyokugi! Yama Noborō): Cabaji wjeżdża w górę po ścianie. Atak ten nazywany jest A Hike in the Mountains w wersjach angielskich. Połączone jest ze Sztuką Akrobacji: Czar Par. thumb|200px|Sztuka Akrobacji: Taniec Stu Bączków Kamikaze. * Sztuka Akrobacji: Taniec Stu Bączków Kamikaze (曲技! カミカゼ百コマ劇場 Kyokugi! Kamikaze Hyakkoma Gekijō): Cabaji wypuszcza na wroga sto bączków wypełnionych materiałami wybuchowymi. Atak ten nazywany jest Dance of 100 Kamikaze Tops w tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingu FUNimation, a w dubbingu 4kids Dance of 100 Tumultous Tops. * Sztuka Akrobacji: Sztucznych Ogni Moc w Chłodną, Letnią Noc (曲技! 納涼打ち上げ花火 Kyokugi! Nōryō Uchiage Hanabi): Po wykonaniu Sztuki Akrobacji: Hej, w Góry, Cabaji odbija się od ściany, lecąc wysoko w górę. W angielskich wersjach atak ten nazywany jest Fireworks in the Cool Summer Breeze. Po nim następuje Opadający Żon-Kill. ** Opadający Żon-Kill (一輪刺し Ichirin Zarashi): Cabaji błyskawicznie odbija się od powietrza w dół z mieczem skierowanym we wroga. Buggy używa wtedy Pełzającej Pod-Podziałowej Armaty, by utrzymać cel. W angielskich wersjach atak ten nazywany jest Sting of the Unicycle. Używany po Sztuce Akrobacji: Sztucznych Ogni Moc w Chłodną, Letnią Noc. Bronie Prócz swoich akrobatycznych umiejętności, których używa do wjeżdżania na monocyklu po ścianach, Cabaji umie też posługiwać się sztyletami i mieczem. Używa też ostrych bączków i ognistego oddechu. Potrafi z łatwością połknąć miecz i wyciągnąć go z powrotem. Jest też dość wprawiony w walce wręcz. Główne walki * Cabaji kontra Roronoa Zoro * Cabaji kontra Moji * Cabaji, Moji, Buggy i Alvida kontra plemię niedźwiedziołapych * Cabaji kontra marynarze * Sojusz Buggy'ego i Alvidy kontra Smoker Ciekawostki * W pierwszym rankingu popularności Cabaji zajął 25. miejsce. * Cabaji jest jedynym drugim oficerem, który pojawił się w serii. Nawigacja en:Cabaji ca:Cabaji es:Cabaji fr:Cabaji it:Kabaji zh:卡巴吉 ru:Кабадзи Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Sojusz Buggy'ego i Alvidy